free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto、Kotowarenai Otoko！
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Tōjitsu hen 雪辱の岩鳶祭！当日篇 |next = Sosuke to Gou Himitsu no Dēto 宗介と江 秘密のデート |current track = 旭と貴澄の子守り奮闘記 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Tadashi Inada (CV. ?) Ryōta Suzuki (CV. Takaki Otomari) Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Ryuji Azuma (CV.Takeshi Kusao) Kisumi Shigino (CV. Chihiro Suzuki) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 6:37 |episodes = }} (真琴、断れない男！ Makoto, a Man Who Cannot Refuse!) is the fifth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Inada：Gaah, today’s training was so tough! Suzuki：Isn’t it too soon for you to be worn out, Inada? Inada：But you’re exhausted too, aren’t you, Suzuki? Suzuki：I’m not! Inada：In that case, you wanna have a showdown by measuring our pulses? Suzuki：Challenge accepted! The one with lower pulse rate wins. Asahi：What on earth are you guys doing? Suzuki：Oh, Asahi, Nanase! You wanna try too? Asahi：No way. Haruka：I’m interested. Asahi：You are!? Inada：Alright! 12! Suzuki：Dammit, 14, I lost! Haruka：You guys look like you’re having fun. Inada：Nanase, you look like you’d usually have a low pulse rate. Suzuki：Anyway, let’s all go grab something to eat? Haruka：Sorry. The two of us promised to go somewhere after. Suzuki：Promise? Asahi：Yeah, we’re meeting up with a friend. We’ll show him around the campus, then we’ll go eat together. Suzuki：Is he not a student from Hidaka University? Haruka：He’s my childhood friend, who’s studying Sports Education at Meijou Chuo University. Asahi：Also we were in the same team in middle school. But seriously, Makoto is late… Inada：Maybe he’s lost? Our campus is pretty big. Suzuki：Oh, or maybe the club recruitment people got to him. Until around May, you get approached by many of them just by walking on campus. Asahi：Ahh… it’s true that Makoto is the kind who can’t say no to people approaching him and he’ll end up listening to what they have to say. Inada：A man who can’t say no, huh… that’s bad. Haruka：What’s bad? Inada：Well.. guys like that get pressed into joining dodgy clubs by force. Haruka：Dodgy clubs… Inada：Like multi-level marketing clubs. Something like this, for example… Makoto：Haru, well, um, a friend recommended this to me, and I think it’s really awesome, so I want to recommend it to you too, Haru. Well, do you know what passive income is? Apparently it’s a way to make money without having to do anything! All you have to do is pay an amount that’s equivalent to a can of mackerel, and before you know it, you’ll be eating the most premium canned mackerel every day! Um…I don’t really get all the complicated stuff, but it’s an amazing system, it’s just, really amazing! Let’s do it together, Haru! Asahi：Nonono, Makoto is not irresponsible like that! Haruka：Makoto won’t agree to such senseless schemes. Inada：Really? Suzuki：Well then, how about fortune telling fraud, where he’s scammed into buying vases or seals? (T/N: These are very common scams in Japan) Makoto：Hey, Haru… a senpai at my university told me… that I’m possessed by an evil spirit. What should I do? It’s too scary when I stay still, so I’ve been doing weight training non-stop, but my body keeps feeling heavier and heavier. Maybe I really am possessed by something! According to my senpai, if I buy a vase from the vase shop at the back of the station, I’ll get better at once. Hey, Haru, I’m scared, let’s go to the vase shop together! Haruka：Makoto won’t buy stupid vases like that. Asahi：Well, if you keep doing weight training non-stop, your body is bound to feel heavy and tired. Anyway, what kind of person do you think our friend is!? Inada：We’re not insulting him, we’re worried about him! Take my friend from high school, that time, when he… Asahi：Why are you staring off into the distance!? Suzuki：Anyway, what we’re saying is, Tokyo is a scary city. MLM or fortune telling frauds may be extreme cases, but there are definitely people from small towns who have changed their lifestyle completely after joining a club of hipsters and becoming tainted by the colors of city life. Makoto：Ah, this accessory is the trendiest thing now! Oh Haru, you didn’t know? I saw it in Shibuya, wanna go together? But it’s like, totally going viral lately, so it’s probably all gone. Oh, that reminds me, do you go to that super hot shop I told you about? Not yet? Man, I can’t even. Anyhoo, you’re gonna miss the passage on times. Like, super! Asahi：Nonono, That can't… actually, I can’t say for sure that’s it’ll never happen… Haruka：Makoto… will be tainted by the colors of city life!? Asahi：Hehehe… that can’t be… but then, he really is very late. He should be calling us to tell us he’s arrived by now. Haruka：I’ll call him! Azuma：Hello, it’s me. Haruka：Who are you? Azuma：Nanase Haruka, huh. So? What’s your answer to me question “why do you only swim free?” Have you found it? Asahi：Oh! The mysterious old man? Haruka：Why is Mysterious Old Man answering Makoto’s phone? Azuma：Now, now, calm down. This smartphone was forgotten and left behind at the seat next to me at the canteen. I saw an income call so I picked it up, that’s all. Haruka：Where did Makoto go? Azuma：Who knows? While I was having my fried tofu udon noodles, the person next to me was being recruited by a university club… Haruka：Club recruitment…! Azuma：And he’s left with that person. Haruka：Leave the phone at the canteen. I’ll fetch it later. Asahi：So Makoto really was being recruited? Haruka：Let’s go, Asahi! We must save Makoto! Before he’s tainted by the colors of the city!! Asahi：Okay…! Haruka：Where is he!? Makoto! MAKOTO!! That bench over there, under the tree! Asahi：He’s deep in talk with someone! Haruka：Makoto! Makoto：But, ugh, I’m not really that keen on… Kisumi：Don’t worry! There are many senpai who are really kind, so Makoto, join the basketball club! Asahi：What the hell, Kisumi, it’s YOU!? Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films